Office Visit
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: Lots of events take place around Bruce's office. He has different experiences with each one of the bat-boys, and cherishes them all. Series of one-shots that focus around the Batfamily's experiences at the Wayne Enterprises building.
1. Chapter 1

**Office Visit**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dick bounced around the table.

It was a Friday morning and Gotham Academy was still on break, which meant he didn't have school. Alfred was in England for a family emergency, but Bruce didn't want to get a babysitter. Dick had only just turned 10, he couldn't leave him alone in the giant Manor. He would've called Leslie to babysit, but he assumed she was working.

'_And I can't leave him here by himself.' _For a moment Bruce thought of all the trouble a ten year old could get into in this giant Manor. But he knew the real reason he didn't call anyone to babysit was because he wanted to spend time with Dick. So he did the next best thing to a babysitter; Dick was coming to Wayne Enterprises with him. He had only been the ward of Bruce Wayne for little under a year, and all the girls in the office were simply dying to meet him.

"Grab your jacket." Dick stopped jumping up and down long enough to snatch the jacket that was lying on the back of a chair into his hands.

"I was so _bored_, Bruce! But now I get to go with _you?_ To _Wayne Enterprises?_" He continued to bounce on the balls of his feet. Bruce chuckled. '_Wish I could get this excited about going to work every day...'_

He pulled the jacket from Dick's hands and slid Dick's arms through while the boy continued expressing his excitment. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder to guide him through the door and into the car.

"I'll get to see your work building, I bet it looks huge on the inside! I mean, I've seen it from the outside, and it sure looks big from out there. And... Bruce?" He paused when he realised he didn't have Bruce's full attention. They had reached the car and Bruce had stopped to fish the car keys from his pocket.

"Ya, chum?" Once he found them he looked up at Dick.

"Am I going to get to see your _office?_" Bruce gave a slight chuckle at the excitment clearly written all over the young boy's face.

"Of course." Bruce smiled at Dick and opened the passenger door for him. Once Dick was inside and seatbelted correctly, Bruce continued walking to the driver's side.

As they pulled out of the very long driveway, Bruce looked over at his young adopted son. He had his nose close to the window and was gazing at the sky with large blue eyes and a big smile. He felt something in his chest tighten at the picture, and a small smile broke out on his own face. He didn't want to tear away his gaze but he _was _driving.

It didn't take long for Dick to start asking more questions.

"Who else works there? At Wayne Enterprises I mean." Bruce looked over at his adopted son for a moment before turning back to the road.

"Lots of people work at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce said simply.

"How many am I going to see?" Dick rephrased the question.

"Well, I'm sure the secretaries outside my office have been dying to meet you,"

_ 'They've only told me that everyday since you came to live at the Manor...'_ he thought before continuing,"And Lucius Fox, I'm sure will show up as soon as he hears your in the building..."

"Awesome!" The boy seemed satisfied with the answer, as he smiled and continued looking out the window.

They had arrived at the building. Bruce was not used to driving himself, usually Alfred drove him, so they would have to park themselves instead of being dropped off. Bruce had his own parking space, after all it was his name on the side of the building. Once they parked he came around and opened Dick's door.

"Okay, remember manners. Say please and thank you-"

"Yes _sir _and, no _sir_, I understand, Bruce." Dick interrupted politely and finished Bruce's sentence with a smile. Bruce smiled back and turned toward the building, he wasn't worried. _'Dick's the most polite kid I've ever met. And if he acts up, what are they going to do, fire me?'_

When they entered the building the young secretary at the door about had a heart attack.

"Oh hello Mr. Way-" She saw Dick peeking out from behind Bruce and gasped, "Is that him! Oh my gosh! It's Dick Grayson! We've all been dying to meet you!"

Dick gave a shy smile to the woman as Bruce continued walking toward his office. Bruce threw a flirty smile back just to keep up appearances. He saw her take her cell phone out and start texting someone excitedly.

'_No doubt everyone upstairs will already know he's here by the time we get there.' _He assumed she was texting the other women in the building. They entered the elevator, which was thankfully empty, Bruce may be an active believer in taking the stairs, but his floor was several flights up.

'_That girl about had a heart attack when he walked in...'_ He thought as they stood in comfortable silence. As the elevator doors opened he took Dick's hand in his gently. Dick smiled up at Bruce brilliantly and even Bruce couldn't help but to smile back. He lead the boy out of the elevator and toward the direction of his office.

They didn't make it anywhere close before they were stopped by two young women who worked in the building.

"Aww! We heard Dick was coming today!" The first one, Bruce knew as Cara, said as she came to a stop in front of him and Bruce.

"OhmygoshOhmygosh! It's true!" The second one, Bruce knew as Anna, bounded to her side. They 'Ooh-ed' and 'aww-ed' over the young boy for a few moments as he stood close to Bruce's side. Dick gave a beaming smile at the women, which only made them more excited.  
'_Gosh, you'd think I brought in a puppy...' _Bruce thought to himself, he was very amused by the reactions he was getting with his young ward in the building, but they did have to get to his office sometime.

"Come on Dickie, we have to make it to my office." Bruce said kindly. They both smiled politely at the women before continuing to Bruce's office. He heard a simutanious, '_Aww_!' come from behind him at Dick's pet name.

By the time they entered the next room, Bruce's secretary, Vida, was already waiting for them. A grin broke out on her face as she saw the young boy still holding hands with Bruce. A hand flew to her mouth to cover a giggle.

"Hello there, you must be Dick Grayson." she immediatly addressed him.

"Yes, hello." Dick smiled back. Anna and Cara had followed them and were watching from the doorway, and a few other women were peeking from behind him.

'_Gosh, women...'_ Bruce thought, '_He's a kid not a puppy...'_ But he himself had a proud smile on his face. It was that moment that Lucius Fox came in.

"Ah this must be the young Dick Grayson!" he made the sentence a statement rather then a question. Bruce looked down at the young boy and released his hand, instead putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It sure is, how've you been Lucius?"

"Fantastic and even better now that I finally get to meet this young boy." He smiled down at Dick at the last part of his sentence. He held a hand out for him, Dick took his hand and gave him a polite hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Fox." Bruce ignored the '_aww_'s coming from all the women in the room.

"How about you come back for a tour of the building sometime? We'll show you all the workings." When Lucius said 'sometime' he meant in a couple years, he wasn't sure a ten year old would be particularly excited about business related matters. But he didn't know Dick Grayson.

"Cool I'd love to! If that's alright with you." He added as he turned to look at Bruce.

"That'd be fine, I'm sure you'd be the most interested in the business section of the building. He is top of his class in Math." Bruce added to Lucius. He then thought about what he said and realised that Dick was only supposed to be in fourth or fith grade, but he had skipped a few when he moved to Gotham Academy.

"He's top of his _seventh_ grade class in most subjects actually, he skipped a few grades." Bruce explained. At this Lucius looked impressed. '_Maybe I'll scoot up that tour date...'_

A frazzled looking women in sharp business attire pushed through all the other women at the door to stand in front of Bruce and Lucius.

"I'm sorry Bruce, the people at Star Labs want to push the meeting to now. They say their secretary entered the wrong date, and this was the one they had originally planned out." She looked apologetically from Bruce to Dick. Bruce sighed audibly.

"There's no other option?"

"They've arrived in the building." She explained. Bruce sighed again.

"I'm sure I have plenty of people willing to watch him." he addressed the unsaid problem they were all thinking about. Bruce looked to the women at the door while gesturing to Dick.

"That's fine, Bruce. I'll see you after the meeting." Dick continued smiling at Bruce. '_The kid's so happy all the time, that almost makes me feel worse for leaving him.'_ Bruce thought.

After Bruce, Lucius and the woman had left, the women at the door immediatly flocked to surround Dick.

When the meeting was done thirty minutes later Bruce hurried back to the room where he left Dick. As he stepped outside he heard the women giggling and cooing over Dick still. When he reached the entrance he stopped and looked. Dick was in the center of the giggling women, he casually sat in one of the chairs and was politely speaking to one of them in the center.

'_What person __**hasn't**__ fallen in love with this kid.' _He thought as he entered the room. The women collectivly gave a slightly sad sigh, as they knew Bruce was coming to take Dick away.

"Hi, Bruce! Done with your meeting?" Dick criss-crossed his legs in the chair.

"Yup sure am, Dickie. Now come on, we never made it to my office." Bruce gave a proud smile to his son. It was one of his rare kind of smiles that Dick always cherished. He held a hand out for Dick to take so they continued walking to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Office Visit**

**Part 2**

**Author's Note: **_So this was completly unintended when I wrote the first part, but the idea just came to me and I wrote it down. The idea is that Dick comes with Bruce to his office when he's older and he gets slightly different reactions from the women in the building. _

_Part of this chapter I'm giving credit to _**Agena K.**_, __she gave me part of the chapter idea in her review. (Thanks so much!)_**  
**

_If anyone has any more suggestions PM me!_

_Thank you all so much for reading! Reviews make my day:)_

"Bruce, I don't have school today!"

Dick yelled upstairs from where he sat in the kitchen. It was Dick's senior year at Gotham Academy, he had skipped two grades when he was younger. But today Gotham Academy was out of school, they were having parent-teacher meetings.

"I'm right here." Bruce entered the kitchen holding a briefcase and looking dressed for work.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't yelling at you, I just thought you were upstairs..." Dick slid his feet off the table where he had been resting them.

"That's fine, I know you don't have school, you're coming to work with me." Bruce set his briefcase on the table where Dick's feet had rested and shuffled through some papers.

"Aww, come on Bruce, I'm seventeen, can't I just stay home?" Bruce looked up at the pouting seventeen year old.

"And bother Alfred all day?" Bruce suggested.

"Or Babs..." Dick added.

"No, you're coming with me."

Dick opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he realised he would never win this argument. '_Might as well just quit while I'm ahead...'_

"Fine. I'll go with you." Dick rolled his eyes as he stood up. Bruce blew air out his noise in a short huff.

"As if you had a choice." He smiled at his son.

"Ha. Ha." Dick replied with humor. Bruce picked the briefcase from the table as he got up the leave the room. Alfred was already waiting outside with one of the vehicles from the garage.

Bruce and Dick sat in the back of the spacious vehicle Alfred had selected from the garage. They sat in comfortable silence as Bruce shuffled through more papers in his briefcase.

"How long has it been since you've been to the office?" Bruce asked without looking up from his papers.

"Uhh... let me think..." Dick paused for a moment,"I think it's been a few years, I mean since I've stayed at the office, I visit you all the time..."

'_Ya and the new interns never stop talking about it...' _Bruce thought to himself. Dick had come in the building many times over the past few years, Bruce began to notice that now all the young female interns seem to never shut up about the few glimpses they've caught of him. He hadn't even thought about them when he offered to take Dick to work with him...

The giant building came into sight. Dick was leaning against the window, looking up at the sky. A pang of sadness hit Bruce seemingly out of nowhere as he studied his now teenaged son.

He remembered one day a long time ago when he had first brought a ten year old Dick Grayson to the office. He had been so excited he jumped up and down the whole way. And when Bruce had showed him his office it had taken him all his strength to keep from touching everything.

**8 Years Earlier**

Bruce pulled Dick into his office and away from the business-women outside. As he turned around to speak to Dick he forgot what he was going to say as he saw the wonder on the small boy's face.

Bruce gave a small chuckle as Dick ran to the window to put his face against the glass. The office was located on one of the top floors, the view from the window that stretched across the entire length of the room was breath-taking. Dick's face fogged up the glass as he pressed it against it and breathed out in slow breaths.

"This. is. AWESOME!" he announced. Bruce chuckled agian.

"Glad you think so." He shrugged off his jacket onto his plush desk chair and sat down in it, still smiling at Dick. The nine year old suddenly spun around when something in the reflection on the glass caught his eye.

"Is that a staircase?" Dick's eyes were widened so far Bruce began to wonder how they stayed in their sockets.

"Yes-" Bruce was cut off by Dick as he ran to the other side of the room.

"What does it lead to?"

"The roof." Dick spun to face Bruce with a pleading look in his eyes. Bruce pretended to not notice.

"You wouldn't be interested in _that_..."

"Ya I would! Please Bruce, please!"

"Please what?" Bruce asked with a knowing smile.

"Please can I see it?" Bruce waited a moment to savor the look of excitment on the young boy's face.

"Yes, you may."

"Yes!" Dick spun in a small circle and bounced on the balls of his feet a few times. Bruce grabbed his coat from his desk chair and shrugged it back on. As he walked up the narrow staircase he grabbed Dick's hand as he went by.

When they reached the door to the roof Bruce paused again to turn to Dick.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" Bruce pushed the door open to reveal the rooftop of the Wayne Enterprises building. Dick stared in awe and seemingly forgot he could move his feet. Bruce reminded him gently by pulling him forward. He didn't let Dick get to near the railing that ran along the edge of the rooftop.

'_He may jump from rooftop to rooftop at night as Robin, but he's Dick Grayson now...' _he thought. Bruce let go of Dick's hand and the boy turned in a slow circle to see all of the rooftop. The building wasn't just tall, it was also long, and the roof seemed to go on forever to a certain ten year old boy.

"What do you think?" Bruce got down to Dick's level by squatting on his knees. Dick's reply was whispered.

"It's amazing."

_**Present Day**_

Bruce was still looking back fondly on the day when they arrived at the building. He was brought back to his senses when Dick opened the door and got out.

"Master Bruce? Is everything alright?" Bruce shook his head as if to clear it.

"Oh ya, sorry Alfred, just thinking..." Bruce trailed off, "I'll see you this afternoon." He waved a short goodbye as he exited the vehicle.

'_I know just what he's thinking about. They do grow up fast.'_ Alfred thought about the boy he had come to think of his grandson and how he had changed from the day he first came to the Wayne Manor to now. Tears came to his eyes but did not spill over. He began to think of the man he had begun to think of as a son as well. '_He certainly has changed as well, he's become a good man.' _

The tears threatened to spill over as he saw the two people he was closest to in the world wave as he pulled away.

Dick and Bruce entered the door close to the place Alfred had dropped them off. Bruce went through first. A young intern near the door smiled flirtatiously at him, but her jaw dropped when she saw Dick, who was walking behind Bruce.

"You're... you're..." She stuttered, and Bruce and Dick both knew that she was well aware of Dick's name.

Dick saved the poor girl another stutter by offering his name to her himself, "Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you." He gave her a friendly smile. Bruce continued walking and Dick followed behind him. As Bruce looked back he saw the girl frantically typing something into her phone.

'_Really? This happened the first day he came too. No doubt everyone in the building already knows he's here...'_

As they stepped in the elevator Bruce continued studying his son. Dick looked as if he hadn't noticed the look he drew from the girl, or he didn't show it. '_Modesty has always been one of his best traits.' _

By the time they stepped out of the elevator and stepped into the room connecting Bruce's secretaries to his office, there were already three other interns looking eagerly toward the door.

Lucius Fox stepped in the door after Dick and Bruce. He smiled at Dick.

"I didn't know you were coming today." He addressed Dick.

"I didn't have school, so I decided to come in." Bruce smirked at Dick discreetly. '_Like he had a choice.'_

"Sorry I can't talk for long, I actually came in here to clarify something with Bruce. I have a few questions on an account." Bruce knew this would call for him to leave the room, but unlike the day many years ago, Dick didn't need to be watched. But he was slightly worried about the group of girls sitting at the desks behind him. They were whispering at each other and glancing up at Dick every now and then.

"That's fine, I'd be happy to answer them." Bruce smirked at Dick again. '_Besides, I think he owes me for last week when he had Wally over without my permission...' _Dick gave him a confused look before he left the room with Lucius.

When Dick turned around to find the girls staring at him he figured out why Bruce had smirked at him. '_Really Bruce?' _he sighed and put on a smile for the girls.

When Bruce came back to the room Dick was sitting in a one of the plush chairs. The girls were sitting in the chairs surrounding him, leaning toward him as close as possible. Bruce fought the need to roll his eyes.

"Come on Dick, we never made it to my office." Bruce chuckled as he walked past them.

**Author's note: **_So just to repeat if anyone has any more ideas I'd love to hear them!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Office Visit Part 3**

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't as lighthearted as the other ones...**

**Credit goes to ****AJCrane**** for the idea (Thanks!)**

"I can't just take off work, Damian. I'm in charge of the company, now that Bruce is... gone."

Damian let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on Grayson, what do you do there anyway?"

"Meetings and paperwork."

"Sounds like a blast, can I come?" Damian answered sarcastically.

"Yes." Dick walked out of the kitchen with a handful of paperwork. Damian almost spit out his orange juice when he realised his sarcasm had backfired.

"What? No I wasn't serious! Grayson! Grayson come back here! Now!" He let out an irritated grunt when he realised Dick wasn't coming back. He jolted out of his chair and caught up to Dick on the way to the door.

"You have got to be joking me! Just take off work today! I'm sure they won't need you for anything," Damian winced when he realised the statement could be taken as an insult, and much as he enjoyed insulting Dick, he knew it wouldn't help him get what he wanted.

"No, Damian. That's out of the question."

Damian decided to pull out his big guns. He pouted. He wasn't proud of it. But he pouted.

"But Graysooon, why can't I stay hooome."

"Because you're ten years old and I'm in charge of you. Put on a coat," Dick answered without looking down at Damain. Damian gave a huff of annoyance. Dick continued walking to the door, still carrying a stack of paperwork and shuffling through them. Alfred met him at the door.

"I think you're forgetting something Master Dick," Alfred held out the briefcase that Dick had been using. It was an item near to his heart, the initials B.W. were engraved into the leather. Now that Bruce was gone Dick learned to cherish the few civilian items that Bruce had personalized.

"Oh gosh, thanks Alfred," He gave the butler a boyish smile before heading out the door.

"Would you like me to drive you?"

"No that's fine, thanks though." Dick turned back to give the butler another smile. Alfred waved a silent goodbye. He had assumed Dick wouldn't want to be driven. He never had, not since Bruce's absence. He knew it was because it was always an activity Dick and Bruce had done together, they always sat together in the back when Alfred drove, and Alfred knew it would pain Dick to sit back there alone.

"Damian! Come on, I'm going to be late!" Dick shouted just before he opened the driver's side door. Alfred stared in confusion, _Damian? Why is he going with Dick today?_

"So? What are they going to do? _Fire you_?!" Alfred heard the reply come from behind him.

After thinking about why Damian was going with Dick, he remembered the last time Dick had left Damian alone with only Alfred to watch him. The boy had tried to sneak out as Robin and gotten himself lost. After all he may be one of Gotham's heros, but he was still only ten.

Alfred was torn from his train of thoughts when the young boy came running by him out the door, he was holding a Pop Tart in his hand.

"Say bye to Alfred," Dick directed the statement at Damian as he ducked into the driver's side.

"Bye to Alfred!" Damian yelled back in the general direction of the old butler. Alfred waved another silent goodbye and sighed before closing the door.

Dick took a look at the ten year old as the boy settled into the passenger seat of the car.

"Fhwut?" Damian's question was muffled as he stuffed part of the Pop Tart in his mouth.

"Really, Dami? You're going to get crumbs all over my car?"

"Yes," he answered curtly. Damian paused and stared back at Dick, "Didn't you say you were going to be late?"

Dick chuckled before starting the car, "What are they going to do, _fire me?" _

Damian crossed his arms moodily and huffed, "They should," he mumbled under his breath. Dick gave a snort at the statement. There ride mostly compiled of silence or complaining from Damian.

"Do I have to go in?"

"Duh. You would really rather stay in the car for like, hours?" Dick turned the car into the parking space. The paint on the sign marking the parking spot was new, but he could still make out the words _Bruce Wayne_ faintly underneath where they had been scraped off.

Damian made a noise of displeasure from the back of his throat as he got out of the car after Dick.

"Fine but I'm not _smiling_ for anyone. I refuse to play nice. After all I _was_ dragged here against my free will," Damian caught up to Dick and walked alongside him to the door.

"Nobody's asking you to play nice," Dick smiled down at Damian.

"You were gonna," Damian pouted. Dick chuckled again.

"Ya, I was."

Dick opened the door to let Damian in before heading in himself. As they got into the lobby Damian reluctantly let Dick go first.

"Have you been here before?" Dick asked as he made his way to the elevator.

"Nope," Damian answered curtly. _Tim never brought him? Not even once?_

Dick frowned slightly to himself as he pressed the right button in the elevator. He could remember clearly the first time Bruce had taken him to the office, he loved it. Now all those times he said he'd rather stay home pained him. _I would give __anything __to go back to the time when I was ten or eleven and I thought the coolest thing in the world was my dad's office. _

Dick's heart skipped a beat when he realised he just refered to Bruce as his father, and he shook his head to clear it of thoughts. _Why am I tearing up in the elevator? _ He almost sighed out loud. _Oh, Bruce, I miss you more than I ever could've imagined._

Damian had been watching the numbers increase above the door telling him which floor they arrived on and had not seen the tears welling up in Dick's eyes.

_Ding_.

They had reached the top. Damian stepped out of the elevator but stopped when he relised he would have to wait for Dick to show him where to go.

Dick led the way to Bruce's... _his, _office. The secretary outside the door flirtily waved.

"Morning Brenda," Dick gave a flirty smile back, he _did_ have to play the part of a young billionaire. Brenda paused when she saw the sulky ten year old walking behind Dick.

"And who is this?" She asked with a large smile, she had directed her statement at Dick but made eye contact with Damian.

"Damian Wayne," Damian deadpanned. He moved toward the office that had Dick's name on the outside. Just like with the parking space, it was obvious that the name on the door was placed over an old one.

"He takes a while to warm up to people, don't take it personally," Dick winked at Brenda before following Damian. When he arrived in the office he saw the boy had placed his face against the window. The glass fogged when he exhaled.

"Pretty amazing view, isn't it?" Damian turned around at the sound of Dick's voice. Dick kept his jacket on, he had an idea.

"I've seen better," was the only reply he got from Damian.

"Oh you want to see something _cool_? Let me show you something freaking cool," Damian rolled his eyes at Dick's words and plopped down in the plush office chair that was much to large for him to sit comfortably in. Dick had walked over to the staircase.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Dick asked good-naturedly. Damian sighed.

"Coming," he slowly got up from the chair and followed Dick up the stairs. Dick paused at the top.

"Ready?" He poised his hand on the doorhandle.

"Yes. I am ready," Damian said flatly. When Dick opened the door they had to momentarily cover their eyes to block out the glaring brightness.

"Wooow," Damian managed as he leaned over the railing on the roof. Dick gently pulled Damian's shoulders closer to the center of the roof. _Wouldn't that be the greatest irony? Kid fights crime in the night, but falls over the railing on accident and __thats__ how it ends..._

"This... this is... pretty cool... I guess." Dick could tell by the tone in Damian's words and the look on his face that he thought the roof was, in Dick's words, "pretty freaking cool."

They stayed on the roof for much longer, Dick momentarily leaving to get some paperwork from his office before coming back up. He worked on it while they enjoyed the sight of the city.

_How can a city so dangerous at night look so mundane in the day? _Dick wondered.

He was just wondering about the city when Damian suprised him with his words.

"Do you think Bruce would still be thinking of us if it were us that were... gone," Damian continued looking at the skyline of Gotham as he asked the question, and Dick did the same.

"Ya. He really does... did... love us. Even if he had trouble voicing it sometimes."

"Yes I know he loves _you_, Grayson," Damian replied a little bitterly.

"Are you saying you think he didn't love you?" Dick gave a hurt look to Damian.

"Well... I'm just... he didn't ever..." Damian sputtered and Dick could hear the tears in his voice. He inched closer to his little brother and put and arm around his shoulders.

"He loves... loved you. I know it. Just like I know he loved Jason, and Tim and Alfred. Even if he never had a chance to tell you. I know it."

"You didn't mention your name..." Dick was surprised at Damian's words. He sighed lightly.

"And me, and Barbara and Titus and all the others. But that's not my point. My point is that you are loved. Understood?"

The boys made eye contact before Damian turned away with a shy look. He leaned his head on Dick's shoulder.

"I think I understand," Damian whispered.

"You remember that _I_ love you, right Dami?" Damian remembered back to the night he was first told he was loved by Dick, by anyone ever actually. He would never forget.

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled into Dick's shoulder. After a while of comfortable silence Damian turned his head to look back at the skyline.

"I... I... umm..." Damian fumbled. Dick's heart nearly stopped. _Is he going to tell me he loves me?! _Joy filled his heart and he had to close his eyes to keep the water in.

"Well... I... IReallyLikeYouAndThankYouForTakingCareOfMe," Damian blurted the last part of the sentence in a rush of words. Dick chuckled softly.

"It's no problem Dami. No problem at all," Damian could feel Dick's mouth turn upwards into a smile because Dick had pressed their cheeks together.

"Ok... I love you," At Damian's words Dick closed his eyes, but the tears leaked out anyways.

"I know, Dami. I'm just so happy to hear you say it."

In an uncharacteristic moment Damian wrapped his arms around Dick and buried his head into the place where his neck met his collarbone. They sat like that for a long time. Two brothers wrapped in each other's embrace as they stared at the skyline.

**Author's Note: That little part in the middle about Damian remembering the first time Dick told him he loved him is something I did in one of my other stories "Dick and Dami." If you want to see more make sure you check that one out:)**

**EDIT: A guest reviewer pointed out that I had Dick in charge of the company, but it should've been Tim. I put Dick in charge here on purpose so that he could be the one to take Damian, I meant to mention this in an author's note when I posted it but I forgot! Thanks to that reviewer!:)**

**Thank you all for reading! And I really do appreciate your reviews:)**


End file.
